Misadventures
by KomodoClassic
Summary: 100-word Avatar drabbles. Alternate universes, character explorations, and general fandom silliness abounds. Updates shall be sporadic, when inspiration hits me. Various genres, no/various/crack pairings, depending on my mood.
1. Braids

**So, I have rather long hair. And I tried to braid it straight down my own back. This was a failure, as**** I found that I could only get to about my shoulders before I had to have someone else finish it for me, and I wondered how Ty Lee would get that waist-length braid of hers done.**

**The answer, of course, is that she's a cartoon character. **

**But that wasn't sufficiently Ty Lee, so I came up with this.**

* * *

"Ty Lee."

Ty Lee glanced up from her hair. "Oh, hi, Mika," she greeted her sister. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Yes…What are you doing?"

Ty Lee shrugged, a normal action made strange by the fact that she was hanging upside down by her knees from the railing. "Braiding my hair."

"I could braid it for you," Mika offered.

Ty Lee smiled. "I like it best when I do it myself. It's not tight enough when anyone else does it."

"But…why do you do it hanging upside down?"

"Well, I can only get so far down my back without doing _something_."


	2. Fishing Trip

**Alternate universe-Sokka is a waterbender. A familiar fishing trip...**

* * *

Sokka reached slowly for the spear, but it was gone. He looked back to see that Katara had taken it, and was searching the water. "Katara, give me that," he hissed, watching the fish.

"No. I can catch one."

Sokka growled and reached out toward the water, _pulling._ A wobbling ball rose into the air, the fish swimming frantically in circles inside it. "I got it!"

Katara turned, accidentally hitting the sphere with _Sokka's _spear, causing it to splash down into the canoe. The fish wriggled over the side, to freedom.

Katara groaned. "You and your stupid magic water, Sokka."


	3. Step Into the Ring

**Toph's first fight.**

* * *

Stepping into the ring for the first time, she was nervous. The roar of a crowd she couldn't really see filled her ears.

Then her opponent came out to a chorus of boos and sang the Fire Nation anthem.

She could beat this guy. She had earth under her feet, surprise on her side, and no one there to tell her no.

So she said, "Hey, Fire Nation Cannon Fodder!"

He was surprised. "A little girl?"

Her nerves vanished. Toph grinned. "I'm no ordinary little girl—I'm the Blind Bandit, and don't you forget it!"

She fell into her stance.


	4. Discovery

**Mai was seven years old when she discovered knives.**

* * *

Mai heard her father walking toward her and quickly hid behind a tapestry. She wasn't supposed to be out of bed this late, and he would punish her if he saw her.

After he'd passed, Mai resumed her wandering. She slipped into the kitchen, dark and empty at night.

Something caught her eye in the dim light from the window. Mai stretched to reach, and pulled it down.

A knife glinted in her hand. Mai examined it.

She had seen knife-throwers at the Solstice Festival.

She bet she could learn to do that.

Mai looked at the knife and smiled.


	5. A Firebender By Any Other Name

**Crossover time! Yay for firebenders!**

* * *

"Hey!"

Zuko startled, turned, and hurled a fireball at whoever had been _stupid_ enough to sneak up on him.

As the flames dissipated, a short kid with dark curly hair blinked at him, completely unscathed. "You're a fire-user? Awesome!"

Zuko's eyes widened and he backed away.

"No, wait—" the kid held out a hand and a small flame flickered to life.

Zuko stopped. Another firebender.

"I'm Leo," the boy said with a grin that made Zuko want to back away. "Can you tell me where I am? Nico lost me in transit."

Zuko blinked. "What? Hey, don't firebend, idiot!"

* * *

**This chapter is a crossover with Heroes of Olympus, the second Percy Jackson series. **


	6. How Can You Not Know?

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand here's some firebender!Jet.**

* * *

Jet advanced on Lee. "C'mon, _firebender_. Let's see you fight back."

He hadn't counted on Lee's broadswords. Why would a firebender be so skilled with a weapon other than fire?

Jet gritted his teeth. "Show yourself, _dammit!_"

And flames leapt from his hookswords.

Both fighters stopped dead, staring at Jet's weapons.

"You hypocrite," Lee said. "You're after me for being Fire Nation? You're a firebender!"

"No, I'm not," Jet muttered. "I'm not."

Lee scoffed. "What, you didn't know? You can't just _not know_, Jet."

"I'm not a damn firebender!" Jet yelled.

Lee stared at him. "How can you _not know_?"


	7. The Path of a Warrior

**Suki admired the Kyoshi Warriors from a young age.**

* * *

Suki looked up at Renna. "I wanna be a Kyoshi warrior too!"

The older girl crouched down and looked at her. "It's hard work," she warned.

Suki nodded seriously.

"It's dangerous. But you'll meet your best friends doing it." Renna drew out a golden war fan and flicked it open. "See this? It's a badge of honor, as much as our face paint or insignia."

Suki ran her eyes over the blade, drinking in its razor-edged shine. "I want to do that," she whispered.

"You could come by the dojo sometime and watch us practice, Suki," Renna offered.

"I will!"


	8. A Twist in the Story

**An alternate course for Mrs. Pettyfer's fabulous Black Games, a Hunger Games/Avatar fusion. Paste the following into your URL bar behind the site name to read it: s/7023280/1/The-Black-Games**

* * *

Azula's hand came up. The lightning killed Mai instantly.

Ty Lee struck in the second after, immobilizing the princess and disabling her bending.

"Ty Lee!" Azula shouted.

The acrobat crouched down to look Azula in the face with no hint of her usual smile.

"You're the most dangerous opponent, Azula. If I take you out, I can kill the Water Tribe siblings and their ally with the hookswords easily. Suki can kill Zuko. It will all come down to me and her. And I'll win."

Ty Lee picked up a knife from Mai's body and raised it high. "Goodbye, Azula."


	9. Cruel Mercy

**To Digi-fanCapp: Some of these are a bit darker. I write these according to my mood and inspiration, so...here's another darker one. :)**

* * *

The torch taunted him.

It sat in its wall sconce a mere six feet away. The flame sputtered and flickered with every draft, an inescapable reminder of what once had been.

Worse were the guards, firebenders who effortlessly lit and extinguished the torch. He'd been capable of that. He'd been capable of so much more than that.

Now he had nothing. Robbed of his bending, his throne, his empire, and all his power, Ozai was nothing.

The Avatar believed in mercy.

It would have been more merciful just to kill him.

Then he wouldn't have to live with his loss.


	10. The Closest Thing We've Got

**Because I love Sokka, and I love his war-paint too. I think we only get to see it once, which is a pity because it's really kind of awesome.**

* * *

Sokka took a deep breath and dipped his fingers in the dark paint, swiping it under each eye. The orca-seal war-paint was supposed to give warriors courage, as their brothers around them prepared for battle.

Sokka put his on alone.

He understood why the other men couldn't be here. He also understood that if he fought, he probably would not survive the day.

He couldn't just give up, though.

Sokka finished his paint and picked up his club, sliding his boomerang into its sheath.

He may not be a real warrior, but he was the closest thing his village had.


	11. Origin Stories

**Mai met Ty Lee on her first day of school.**

* * *

Mai looked disinterestedly around at her class. This would be even more boring than she expected.

She turned and almost jumped. A small girl with the biggest smile Mai had ever seen stood directly behind her. "Hi! I'm Ty Lee! I can put my foot behind my head, wanna see?"

"No," Mai said flatly. Ty Lee deflated, her face falling, and Mai felt a bit like she had just kicked a defenseless iguana-puppy.

"Fine," she relented.

Ty Lee perked up and demonstrated how she could indeed put her foot behind her head.

Well, at least she wasn't boring, Mai thought.


	12. Tempting Fate

**"Hey, don't jinx it. We could still be attacked by some giant exploding Fire Nation spoon, or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp!"**

**"You been hitting the cactus juice again?"**

**-_City of Walls and Secrets_**

* * *

The whirlwind stopped. Sokka opened first one eye, and then the other.

And he stared at the world around him.

He stood atop a great wall, overlooking a great city. It looked like Ba Sing Se.

Except it was completely flooded. Tops of roofs poked through the surface here and there, but mostly it was a large, rippling expanse of featureless water.

What could possibly have happened to Ba Sing Se between the last peace talk and now?!

Then a giant shrimp broke the surface.

Sokka slammed a hand into his forehead. "Why me?" he asked the universe at large.


	13. The Real Money

**To be honest, I didn't actually realize how long I'd gone without updating. And since I have a few drabbles on backlog, I figured I'd post another couple.**

* * *

The cabbage merchant stomped into the oasis with a cart of vegetables, irritated by his lost profit. He had been reduced to hawking his wares here, on the edge of the desert, and he was _not_ happy about it.

He stepped into the tavern to ask about sales prospects.

"Cabbages?" the barman laughed. "You expect to make a living selling cabbages?"

"The central Earth Kingdom has become…chaotic recently."

The barman swiped a rag over the dirty counter. "I'll tell you where the real money is: in the desert. Real good stuff."

The cabbage merchant leaned in, hooked. "Yes?"

"Cactus juice."


	14. Immortals Can Afford to Wait

Koh's exoskeleton clicked and clattered as he wound his way through the trees. He had been confined to this swamp for a long time, and he knew every inch of it as well as he knew each of his faces.

Time ran differently in the spirit world…the Water Avatar had imprisoned him, and in the spirit world a thousand years had passed. The Air Avatar had come again, reminding Koh of the outside world.

It had been too long since he had stolen human faces, in the human world.

He would be free. It was only a matter of waiting.


	15. The Face of Death

**The Freedom Fighters are not nice kids.**

* * *

Jan heard a twig snap behind him, and spun, raising his hands.

The defensive action did no good against the sharp blades, and Jan found himself with his hands split halfway to the bone, rendering him unable to bend.

Completely defenseless.

Jan knew who it had to be. He'd heard the stories. The ones who told them were single survivors, saved only because they had escaped in the chaos as a large group was attacked. Jan cursed himself as a fool for traveling alone.

He looked up and saw the face of death. Dual hookswords flashed, and it was over.


	16. No Quarter

**The Water Tribe doesn't take prisoners.**

* * *

Hakoda traced the route across the map and sighed, wishing Bato was here. Komak was helpful, but it wasn't the same.

Komak sat back. "We could sow the water with mines here and here. If we can bait them into following us, we'd be able to take down a bunch."

Hakoda's face broke into a smile as he surveyed the map again. "The new rudders?"

Komak nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

Hakoda clapped his shoulder. "That just might work. We'll make a strategist out of you yet."

Maybe Komak wasn't Bato, but the Water Tribe knew how to adapt.


	17. Make Some Noise

**"Let me know if you find something you can listen to." -Toph, _The Library_**

* * *

Sokka burst into the tea shop waving a large metal object. "Guys! You have to see this! It's incredible!"

"Well, tell me if it's something I can listen to," Toph said, plonking her feet on the table.

Sokka grinned, set the object down in front of her, and fiddled with the knobs.

And a voice came out of it. Toph started out of her chair. "What is that?!"

"They call it a radio," Sokka explained, still grinning like crazy. "It's amazing—the inventor's a genius."

Toph picked up the radio. "I don't care how it works, but I like it!"


	18. If Someone Said Three Years From Now

_Never _was such a strange word, Zuko mused.

Two years ago, he never would have thought he'd fight beside the Avatar to take his father down. Seven years ago, he never would have believed his father would banish him.

He'd never thought he would live like a commoner in Ba Sing Se, or haunt the streets in a mask using swords instead of fire.

He'd never known Mai would choose him over Azula—perfect, impossible, paragon Azula.

He'd never imagined his best friend would be a goofy Water Tribesman with a boomerang.

Perhaps _never_ only meant it hadn't happened yet.


End file.
